Recluse
"You think of me as a monster because I wish to see mankind fall into the depths of ruin but ask yourself this: I wasn't born with hate, the world taught me how to hate.. so who is the true victim of this story and who is the real monster?" ~ Recluse (debating the nature of evil with March Hare while preparing to hijack the v-net so as to rob the world of virtuall all technology - thus spark global-disaster) Recluse is a secretive criminal mastermind and enemy of March Hare, he is in many ways her opposite and the two have developed a strange relationship that has seen the two engage in antagonistic behavior, flirting and even defence of one another - though much like March Hare he is a very confusing character in terms of psychology and thus the relationship is never fully explained. Origin Mike Young was once a fun-loving young man with dreams of becoming a hero - he was mocked horribly by his peers for his aspirations and was deeply hurt, unable to let go of the past he began to grow more and more self-hating, in time his self-loathing warped into misanthropy as he began to view all humanity as being inherently cruel and wicked: he began to grow paranoid and delusional, thinking that complete strangers were laughing at him behind his back and as a result he took to locking himself away for days on end. Eventually Mike took to calling himself Recluse and dedicated himself to destroying humanity - his reasoning simply being "I want to be alone", he began achieving his goals by wide-scale manipulation and scheming - yet found his plans foiled constantly by law-enforcement and heroes as well as numerous vigilantes, amongst them March Hare. March Hare would prove to be Recluse's most recurring opponent and the two became fixated on one another: Recluse views March Hare as everything he despises about humanity - it's loudness, lack of restraint and disregard for others while at the same time finds himself enthralled by her beauty and skill at defeating him: March Hare sees Recluse as someone intent on ruining her fun as well as a man who is too fixated on the past to enjoy the present - yet she also finds herself sympathising with Recluse - this serves to make the two a very interesting pair when they fight and it is not uncommon for one or the other to even come to each others aid despite their differences. Powers Recluse has no superhuman abilities but is a naturally ingenious individual with a mind that verges on genius - he can utilise his intelligence to commit acts of chaos and is very strong-willed to boot, making him especially dangerous, although he tends to shy from actual fighting he is a capable hand-to-hand combatant when needed and has knowledge of weak-spots in the human body that allow him to subdue or harm his opponents with greater ease than he would otherwise. Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Non-Powered Category:Destroyers